One of the main problems in orthopedics today is the lack of accurate position and orientation information during surgery that could be used for registration of implanted devices to bone as well as registering bone structures after diseased or damaged tissue, bone and/or marrow has been removed during a surgical procedure (e.g. knee replacement surgery). For example, the stem of a hip or knee replacement implant should fit within the intramedullary canal of a bone in a manner that approximates the bone structure of the patient. This can be difficult because the bone structure of each patient is slightly different (e.g., different curvature, size, radial orientation, etc.). Although X-rays are typically used to asses the bone structure of a patient, these images do not provide real-time, accurate information during surgery for positioning implants or registering bones in an orientation suited for a specific patient. Therefore, there is a need to provide accurate information to surgeons during a procedure.